


The art of eternity

by fanetjuh



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, It's a little sick, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, One Night Stands, Rape/Non-con Elements, dubcon, it's Kol and Aurora, what do you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: To kill his boredom Kol is playing games with a family. His games however are interrupted by a beautiful redhead with a twisted mind of her own. And together, together they chase the boredom away.





	The art of eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> This might be the most messed up thing I've ever written. It also might be a little messy. I'm blaming Kol and Aurora for this. I do hope that I didn't step on any of your triggers or unwanted elements! I tried my very best to walk the fine line between your likes and dislikes and I hope I stayed on the good side of it!

You’ve certainly read all those wonderful stories about creatures living eternally. You’ve read about damsels in distress longing to be at their knight’s side for the rest of their happily ever after. You’ve read that nothing is more romantic than having all the time in the world, to really promise someone else to stay with them forever. You might have even wished you could live forever yourself. 

But here’s the thing about immortality. 

It comes at a way too high price. 

A price Kol wouldn’t have paid if he had known what it was. If he had known that he would lose his magic, he would have decided that it wasn’t worth it. If he had known that his siblings would swear a vow, but wouldn’t include him in it, he would have decided that it wasn’t worth it. If he had known that forever was nothing but boring and meaningless, he wouldn’t have given up his mortality. 

Maybe, just maybe, he then wouldn’t have lost himself completely either. 

Blood dripped down his chin and a smile spread across his face when screams of his victims thrummed in his ears. 

The father already laid lifeless and in a few pieces in the corner of the living room. The son begged for his sister’s life while he was tied to a wooden chair a little too close to the fireplace. The mother rested unconsciously in his lap. Her heart was still beating, but it wouldn’t be beating for long anymore. It wouldn’t need to. She was almost out of blood to pump around. 

He had saved the daughter for last. She sat frozen on the couch. Her face was paler than the whitest cloud in the sky. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t run away. 

And he had not even needed to compel her. He was already looking forward to her. He wanted to touch every part of her delicate skin. He wanted to leave bite marks all over her body. He wanted to take and take whatever he could take, before he would give her the mercy of death. Her blood would be the best blood of all, filled with hormones and mixed sensations. And he would make her brother watch, saving him for desert. 

He was about to close his eyes when a loud snap caught his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw the young girl on the floor, her neck snapped, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her head. 

“I'm sorry.” An almost angelic looking face stared at him. She twirled a strand of bright red hair around her finger and her lips curled up into a devilish smile. “Haven't you heard that it’s impolite to party on your own?” She crossed her arms over her chest and Kol locked his glance with hers.

“Who fucking cares about being polite?” He shrugged. “I was simply enjoying myself. You would have been free to join. If you wouldn’t have ruined the fun already.”

“Whoops…” She stepped over the lifeless body of the girl and she sat down on the floor next to Kol. Without asking anything she leaned in, her tongue licking up the blood trickling down the mother’s neck. 

Kol leaned back and watched. He had been alone for that many years, that he had almost forgotten how mesmerizing it could be to watch a pretty lady feed on one of his victims. “I see I’m not the only one who has trouble with manners.” He grinned, not even hiding the fact that the entire situation amused him much more than it annoyed him. 

“O?” The woman looked up with a fake innocent look in her eyes. “Did I forget to ask permission?” She raised her eyebrows and her hand hit the victim’s cheek. “Come on, woman, wake up!” She raised her voice and hit the mother again when she didn’t react. “This young man here wants me to ask permission. How can I ask permission if you’re not reacting?” She let out a sigh and shrugged. “Well, if you don’t say anything I have to assume that you’re not against any of this.” She leaned in once more and she pressed her lips to the mother’s neck and started sucking.

Kol grinned. He might have been ripped of the fear filled blood he had been looking forward to, but the sight he got in return was much and much better. Without hesitating he leaned in too and with a few strong gulps they emptied the veins of the mother completely. 

“Well, that was fun.” The woman straightened her back and looked around, her eyes finding the scared young man tied to his chair. “I bet you enjoyed watching this much more than you want to admit.” She stood up and walked towards the son. Her hand went through his hair and she sat down on his lap, her lips only a few inches away from his. “Would you like to know how your mother tastes?” She didn’t wait for the boy to answer. She pressed her lips to his, her hand on the back of his head to stop any attempt to fight her. “Come on.” She shook her head while she stepped away from him again. “Aren't you happy that you finally got rid of her?” 

The boy’s eyes widened. His heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

Actually Kol should kill him. If he couldn’t have the girl. She couldn’t have the boy. But instead of rushing towards the boy and snapping his neck, Kol grabbed the woman’s shoulders and pulled her away from him. “I'm afraid that’s not gonna happen.” He cocked his head and turned her around so she was forced to face him. “You killed my girl. This boy is mine now.” 

“Kol Mikaelson…” The woman let out a loud laugh. “Hasn't your family taught you that you can’t always get what you want?”

Kol furrowed his eyebrows. “Hasn't my family taught you that I very much can?” He stared straight into her eyes, but instead of looking away, like most vampires did who knew what the Originals were capable of, she kept on staring back. 

“Ow yes, they did…” Her face hardened. “But that story would ruin both our evenings.” She placed a hand on his chest. “I actually had other plans.”

“Do those plans involve me?” Kol wrapped his arms around her and pushed her to his chest. “If not, I might have to forcefully change those plans you’re having.” 

“There is no need to forcefully change anything.” The girl curled her hands around his neck. “I’m exactly where I want to be.” She leaned on the tips of her toes and her lips brushed his cheek. “What do you think…” She looked over her shoulder to the boy behind her. “Doesn’t he deserve to witness one of the many advantages of being a vampire?” This time her lips brushed his and her hands ripped his shirt from his chest. 

She didn’t need to ask twice. 

Before the boy could blink once, Kol had ripped all her clothes from her body. Before he could blink again, Kol had taken off his own clothes. Before he could blink once more, Kol had pinned the woman to the wall, his knee between her thighs. 

“O, o…” She interrupted their little moment and shook her head while she looked over his shoulder to the boy. “He's attempting to look away. What are we gonna do about that?” She raised her eyebrows and Kol placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait here and don’t move until I get back.” He stepped back and watched how she just stood there, frozen, unable to move, unable to even flinch. In slow motion her turned around and he walked to the boy, who had his eyes firmly shut and his head turned away. “I'm sorry, boy, but this is not how this game works. Look…” He paused for a moment and kneeled down. He grabbed the boy’s chin with one hand and with the other he pulled one of his eyelids up. “You're gonna watch. You’re gonna watch from start to finish. You won’t turn away your head. You won’t close your eyes. You won’t make a sound. You will just watch.” Kol affectionally hit the boy’s cheek and after making sure that his commands had reached the boy's brain he walked back towards his woman, waiting for him.

She looked good, frozen and naked, with her back pressed to the wall. Her nipples were hard and she had her legs apart a little. 

Kol smiled and he let his finger slide down her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, until he placed his hand between her legs. “You can move again now.” 

Her hands reached for his head and she pressed his nose between her breasts. “Come on, Kol Mikaelson. Show me what you’ve got to offer me.” She didn’t need to ask him twice. 

His hands were everywhere at once, just like his tongue and lips. He used his vampire speed to quickly move from one sensitive area to the next. He drank in the screams escaping her lips. He enjoyed his fingers getting wet. He felt his own body reacting to each and every touch as if he was touching himself instead of her.

And just when she was on the brink of losing herself he stopped. He stopped touching. He stopped sucking. He stopped licking. He stared at her for a moment and he curled his fist around himself. His hand shove up and down and up and down and when she had calmed a little and he was ready he lifted her up and pushed himself inside her. 

She didn’t get the chance to find her rhythm. 

He pushed and pushed and pushed. Pearls of sweat covered his forehead. And when she tightened around him he pushed even harder until he reached his own climax.

Out of breath, but with wide grins on their faces they just stood there for a short moment. Then the woman freed herself from his embrace and started undressing the girl she had killed so she could leave the house wearing at least some clothes. 

“We should do this more often, Kol Mikaelson.” She winked while she walked towards the door and Kol nodded.

“We should…” He hesitated for a moment. 

“Aurora de Martel, you’ve probably heard of me before.” She opened the door and left the house.

Her name did ring a bell though, but the smile on his face only brightened when he realized what bell. “So, boy, what I am gonna do about you?” Kol turned around and once more he walked towards the boy tied to his chair. “I think watching you live might be a lot more interesting than watching you die.” Kol bit his own wrist and he forced his blood into the boy’s mouth. “It's nothing personal, I swear. Life just gets boring when you live forever.”

Although, it could be that life would get a little less boring once Klaus would find out what had just happened. If he had been sure this would not end with him daggered in a box, Kol might even have been the one making sure the story of this evening would reach his bastard brother. Now, he would just patiently wait. After all, he had forever. 


End file.
